An electronic assembly having an encapsulated electronic component (referred to in the document as an encapsulated structure), which is held on a substrate in the form of a printed circuit board having an electrical circuit and is interconnected via bond wires with the electrical circuit, is known from DE 10 2007 060 931 A1, which is incorporated by reference. The substrate having the electronic component is fixed in a housing, which is potted using an embedding material. The potted housing is closed using a cover which is used as a shield.